L3X18999
by Shattered Katana
Summary: Heero goes back to X18999 and finally puts some memories to rest. Please review


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Notes: Some of these events that are in the thoughts of Heero take place in the Episode Zero manga. Go to www.gundamwing.org for the manga scans and translation for some of the mangas. Go to www.gundamwing.net for all the translations. Please review.  
  
L3X18999  
  
I walk down the alleyways of X18999. Memories pop up of my past. Me training here in this colony. Odin Lowe, my mentor and the only "father"I had in my life, died in this colony.  
  
I stopped in front of a building. It use to be a military base. Odin had died in it. I had pressed the switch that destroyed it. Memories flooded my brain  
  
While camping with Odin, he had taught me to shoot a gun. He was the one that trained me in hand-to-hand combat in my life. Dr. J had just given me the emotionless training and the strength building. I'm sure he would have taught me the things that Odin had taught me, but if Odin had never found me, I wouldn't have survived. And even if I had survived, I would never have met Dr. J. Odin had brought me to this colony after all.  
  
The name that J had given me was ironic though. My "father" had assassinated my namesake.  
  
I walked to a graveyard and looked at a stone at the edge of the graveyard. I couldn't have retrieve Odin's body and I wouldn't have been able to buy a tombstone for him anyway. So I had done the next best thing after I had gotten my strength from the training. I had carved in Odin's name into the stone I stood in front of. I brushed off the vines that had wrapped up the stone and looked at my carving. It simply read Odin Lowe.  
  
I pivoted and started walking away until I noticed a couple standing by a tombstone. They were crying.  
  
I walked over to the tombstone and noticed a girl's name on it. Then I read the years listed on the tombstone. 184-194. I looked at the dates in shock. After Colony 194 was the date I had blown up the base and...killed that girl and her dog.  
  
I saw the parents looking at me, probably wondering who I was.  
  
"Yeah, that's our little girl," the man said to me.  
  
"She died when she was ten," the mother told me.  
  
"I use to work for the Alliance military and I had my apartment built next to the abse so I could see my family," the father said. The mother had started crying again. "We had gone out for dinner that day and on that day someone had decided to attack the base. A Leo toppled over due to the explosions and had collapsed the building, killing everyone in it, including our daughter. We found the detonation switch near the area."  
  
I remained silent for a while. Then I say, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" I had regained many emotions over the years, since the use for being emotionless was not needed. I was sometimes emotionless though.  
  
"Why?" the man asked.  
  
"I was the one that attacked that base."  
  
The two parents looked at me in shock. "Why did you attack it? And how? You couldn't have been more than 15 at the time of the attack would you?"  
  
"I am the pilot, no I was the pilot of gundam 01," I explained to them. "I was on a mission to destroy the base. The Barton foundation had funded the building of all the gundams. They wanted to get rid of the earth organizastion from the space colonies. I never meant to destroy the apartment. I had met your daughter earlier that day. She was a very nice girl."  
  
The family was shocked for a moment. First they looked angrily at me, but years of sorrow and thought had put them to an understanding. "You've been suffering for this for the last 6 years?" the man asked.  
  
I closed my eyes, blocking the tears that threatened to come.  
  
"It's not your fault," the father continued. "You had to do what you were ordered to do. The Leo toppling over was just an unpredictable accident. I spent 4 years of my life blaming myself for moving my family here. I finally came to attone with the pain. It's time you should too. We forgive you for the accident."  
  
Heero suddenly felt the weight of guilt lift from his shoulders. "Thank you."  
  
The man known as Heero Yuy smiled at the couple and walked away. 


End file.
